My Life In Naruto!
by Mangainu94
Summary: A girl named Kami dont bash me for the name... who comes from our world is then transported mystically to her faverite anime! Naruto! What can a girl do... Bad summary...excell-- good story!
1. Me go dreamy sleepy

My Life In Naruto!

By: mangainu94

Summary: Here I am in Naruto's world and I think it's all a dream! When in reality I'm not. Can I get home or do I really want to? Kami X who ever I think sexiest at the moment! Rated M for way later chapters, hinting to other couples.

A/N: Hee hee, I finally found out how to write these stories, took me forever too! Let me estimate….. ABOUT 6 MONTHES! I NOW AM RIVAL TO EVREY ONE! I'M SO HAPPY DANMIT, HAPPY! ((PS= I think I'm terrible at writing, because no ones ever read my work, so plzzzz go easy on the reviews, first time I've ever written for people to see , thxs :D)) ((2x PS= Kami is not my real name so ha ha!))

mangainu94

CHAPTER ONE: Me go dreamy sleepy….

"Siiigh, another boring school day, another boring walk home, another boring everything….." _It's always the same….Jeeze I wish I had some adventure in my life. A/N: yea my life's pretty boring right about now… _ I was walking home from school, I'm always bored "danmit…" _Mom asked me to take out the garbage this morning, better do it before she gets home and throws a hissy fit…._ I came into view of my house, something felt wrong. It was quite no cars, busses, birds weren't chirping I knew something was wrong but it didn't register to me yet of what was wrong. If it was some kind of Perv hiding behind me or something like that…He can go to Hell! I'd of run so fast that he wouldn't get a chance to jump me! A/N: yes I'm pretty dense to think a perv is behind me.

I finally got to my house, I let out a long drawn out sigh and went to the cupboards to dig through them for my favorite snack A/N: Plzzz don't scream.…. Rice cakes. I went into the living room munching happily on my snack, I saw a note on the coffee table it was strange….Who here knows how to wright Japanese but me? "What the fuck! No one in this whole town knows how to read, write, and speak Japanese but me!"

I picked up the note A/N: obviously there was writing on the front of the note I opened it, only to reveal a strange circle with Kanji written all about in it. _What the fuck is going on here_, "It looks like….a seal or something like that?" I sit on the couch and begin deciphering it; "that middle symbol in the circle…it looks like the kanji for transportation….What is going on here, Wind, Water, Fire, Metal, Wood, Ice, Lightning?"

_Those are all the main elements that make up the world. _"Huh?" I look closely at the kanji towards the outer circle, "Ninja transportation: Wind, Water, Fire, Metal, Wood, Ice, Lightning, and Chakra Modest school girl Kami; transportation...?" As soon as I said that the paper began to tremble and light up, sparkles were falling all around me, I was getting very, very, very sleepy. My eyes drooped and I fell into a dreaming slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Soooo how did I do? Was it good? Was it bad? Or was it plain wacky? PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!

mangainu94


	2. WTF its Gaara

My Life In Naruto!

By: mangainu94

Summary: I wake up in a hospital, and the first people I meet are…..Gaara and Naruto's Gang! If you don't like the idea of someone from the real world in Naruto than….don't read!

A/N: Wheeeeeee I finally got on to the computer! I'm so happy! This is my second chapter! Please enjoy! Oh yea! PLZZZZZZ REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I forgot to say this last chapter so I'll say it for both of these chapters…… I DON'T FUCKIN OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 2: WTF its Gaara!

I groan, the suns trying to wake me up, and I have this insistent grumbling noises coming from my stomach. I bring a hand up to my eyes to cover them from the sunlight that was filtering from a window.

I open my eyes slightly, just a crack and turned my head slightly to the side what I saw was just crazy! I was in a hospital! Not my house! I sit forward quickly and end up pulling a muscle in my neck "Aaah!" I rub my neck to get rid of the pain.

I realized that my clothes had been changed into the hospital gown I looked around again this time taking it all in and not freaking out. There was a closet and a dresserA/N: Bureau?? to the other side of the room. I got up and opened the closet I sighed thankfully that my Black T-shirt with white sculls with red roses, my black corduroy jeans, my black socks, my black bra, and my black and white tennies were there, I took them and went into the bathroom that I had just noticed.

Before I got dressed I was so happy to see a shower and not just a toilet and sink! I quickly took a shower that is if you could call it a shower. Sure there was a towel and soap but what I wanted most was shampoo and conditioner! I didn't grumble about it, all I wanted to do was get out of this hospital and ponder on how I would get home.

"I sure am in a pickle…." I didn't know if I were in my town hospital or in another, I started to brush through my hair with my fingers and I took my hair tie and put my hair in a ponytail short bangs were hanging out. I glanced at the mirror and freaked! My hair! It was silvery white I screamed! (I am dressed into thy clothing now).

I backed up into the wall scared out of my wits, two Hospital attendees came rushing into the room and kept asking what was wrong all I could stutter out was "My-y-y- ha-a-a-a-i-r!" They looked from me to the mirror with questionable looks.

"Your hair?" attendee 1 asked.

I looked at them in shock "My hair what happened to my hair it was black last time I remember seeing it!"

"But Miss When Kakashi found and brought you here your hair was the color of white" Said attendee 2.

I narrowed my eyes to the attendees "Did you say….Kakashi?"

They nodded in unison.

_Kakashi? But he's in the anime Naruto. __**OR**__ they could be talking about some random guy with that name._

I gulped "Did Kakashi have white hair?"

They nodded.

_Lucky guess…._

Attendee 1 interrupted me before I could say something else "Yes it was that dashing man Kakashi, he's such a gentleman, a powerful ninja too."

I looked at the attendees in pure mock horror I regained my posture and stood up.

I looked away from the attendees who were still cooing over how cute Kakashi was. "Hey I don't need to be in the hospital anymore..... I can check out." Speaking to said attendees, all they did was nod "You may follow Miss Fujimori to the desk to sign out" she pointed to attendee 2. I nodded and began to follow Miss Fujimori.

As I walked through the halls I began to wonder to myself if I was dreaming, I looked around it looked like any other hospital. We came up to the desk, Miss Fujimori got some papers out from under the desk and asked me to sign my name under the line at the bottom, of the agreement of saying that I was no longer in the hospitals property. X .Kami Tsubaka______

I nodded to Miss Fujimori and gave her the paper, she smiled "here your new here to Kohona aren't you and don't have any money I suppose, so just take this and buy something to eat…..You've been asleep for about two days now and you should be hungry, and after your done eating you should probably find lord Hokage he'll be able to help you find an answer to your predicament, have a good day now!" she stated rather than told. I thanked her and put the money in my pants pocket.

_Good day…….?_

_How could I have a good day if I'm already sleeping?_

I walked a ways from the hospital before I actually found somewhere to eat, The Ramen Bar. _I hate ramen….but I'm so hungry I don't want to walk any farther._

I walk into the ramen bar and sit on the chair, I looked at the money in my hand and my eyes bulged there had to be at least 1000 yen!

"Yes how may I help you?" A young woman asked me.

"Uhhh…." I look at the guy in the back and back to the woman "I'll have a Miso and Pork Ramen please." I tell her. "Coming right up" she says.

10 min later….

"Here you go! Your Miso and Pork Ramen is done!" She said cheerfully.

I thanked her, and broke apart the chopsticks and dug in. And to my surprise the ramen tasted GOOD!

"Oh my gosh! I've never eaten ramen that's tasted this good before!" I finish the ramen in five minutes and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you for the ramen!" I pull out my money to pay, but the man who cooked the ramen just waved it a way and said on the house. I thanked him and put my money back in my pocket.

I decided to just look around the place get familiar with it. After awhile I got bored and decided to find Lord Hokage just like the nurse said, I looked around and saw the Hokage Tower I walked towards it but when I came up to some people who were talking and whadda know it's….Naruto and Gaara's Gang.

"If this is a dream than why am I not waking up?" I mumbled to my self out loud.

"Kanekuro back off." A very murderous voice cut in. "You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara spoke.

Everyone gasped.

Kanekuro's eyes widened and his voice trembled "H-hey Gaara."

Gaara looked at Kanekuro "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

Kanekuro sure talks fast when he's scared "I-I know, I mean they challenged us, they started the whole thing really, see here's what happened…"

"Shut up.." Gaara glared at him, Kanekuro looked like he was going to piss himself.

"..Or I'll kill you." Gaara finished.

Kanekuro apologized to Gaara and told him it wouldn't happen again.

Gaara turned to all of us (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,) "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Gaara disappeared in a poof of sand and landed on the ground next to Temari and Kanekuro "Let's go we didn't come here to play games."

"Alright sure, I get it" Kanekuro finished.

_This is Gaara he sounded evil in the show but now….. _I stood back as they passed.

"Hold on! Hey!" Sakura yelled to them.

"What?" Temari answered.

"I can tell from your headbands that you've come from the Village Hidden In The Sand….Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no Shinobi can enter another's village with out permission! So state your purpose and it better be good!" Sakura stated.

_What am I being here? A pretty little wall flower. Should I butt in?_

Gaara's Gang turned to look at them, "really have all of you been living under a rock? You don't know what's going on do you, we have permission. Of course you're correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, and our home is known as the Land of Wind, and were here for the Chunin exams, get the picture."

"Chu-chunin exams what's that?... Well I've never heard of any chunin exams, believe it." Naruto told.

"Hah I believe it all right that you're totally clueless" Temari bluntly put.

_I really am being a wall flower…..I hate this, being ignored like this is driving me nuts!_ I think and decide to make my self known.

I walk and stand by Kanekuro, and did the most stupidest thing ever, something to earn my death early but I knew it would be funny. I held my hand over his head and gave him the bunny ears. I did all of this with a blank expression containing my giggles.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yells at me and tries to push me away from him, it works but I moved on my own will. I dodged his fist and swerved madly in angles that gymnasts would envy. I was even surprised at my bendiness and speed.

Naruto was rolling on the ground holding his sides laughing like crazy. Sakura and Sasuke just gave me serious glares enough to slice me open. I look at Kanekuro who's, that is, if looks could kill, he was giving me that exact look.

"Ha ha! Sorry I just didn't want to be the pretty little wall flower that stays on the side all the time. I was trying to be funny, but man if looks could kill…." I grin and look away. "Well anyway I have to go see Lord Hokage very important business you know; well anyways it was nice meeting all of you, byeee!" I state merrily and ran away as fast as I could towards the Hokage Tower.

A/N: hello and salutations! What do you think is this messed up or what? LOL well anyways this was and is and will stay the WTF its Gaara chapter. LOL. Yea and yen by the way goes like this: 1 yen= .01 cent, 10 yen= 1 $, 100 yen= 10 $, and 1000 yen= 100 $, and so on and so forth. PLZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!


	3. This isn't what I wanted!

My Life In Naruto!

Summary: Kami goes to the Hokage just like the nurse said, but instead of going home she meets someone evil and ends up becoming one fucking powerful Shinobi!

**A/N: Moaps in a corner saddened that there hasn't been any reviews yet.**

**Naruto: Awww come on Mi94 pull your self together!**

**Mi94 turns head away and continues on moaping.**

**Mystery voice: Pull yourself together yeah!**

**Mi94 perks up at voice.**

**Mystery voice: You're getting everyone depressed yeah. And it hurts me to see you like this yeah!**

**Mi94 looks at one true love.**

**Mi94: Deidara! Tackles huggles Dei-kun**

**Mi94 wakes up from dream….**

**Mi94: GRAAAAAAAH!!!!! Starts to cry.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I had Dei-kun right now….T_T

Chapter 3: This isn't what I wanted!

_Kami's Pov._

I ran like heck to the Hokage Tower hoping that Kanekuro wouldn't follow me and kill me or worse beat me up….Wait reverse that.

But what I had on my mind mostly was how I had twisted my body like that and it was to dodge that punch too! I know I have quick reflexes but I've never been that flexible or quick at all!

Hokage tower ten min. later…..

"I think this is the Hokage tower" I say out loud.

I opened the doors and stepped in, it was a little too quite in here, no Shinobi, no civilians, no nothing just a empty room. To me the quite was unnatural I couldn't hear anything from outside even when I strained my ears I could hear nothing.

_This isn't natural…._

I looked around again and this time I saw what I had failed to see the first time, a piece of paper was in the middle of the floor. It looked like the piece of paper from when I was in my house, before I was transported here.

I stepped like a few feet away from it and took out my hair tie. I let my new colored hair cascade on my shoulders, my bangs were defiantly starting to grow again, and they almost covered my eyes.

I sort of dropped/threw the hair tie on the piece of paper.

I jumped back shielding my eyes and head with my arms as the paper blew up, as I jumped backwards I fell backwards. The papers fire explosion was just barely above me as it disintegrated running out of fuel.

My arms were burned to a third degree and bleeding like hells hounds were after them. I sat up wincing at the pain.

_This is worse than when I broke my wrist learning how to ride a bike…._

When I looked up I saw a figure, it, it, it was……"Tenchi?"

I looked at him; it was Tenchi my best friend from school! _What is he doing here!?_

I look at him again, something was wrong Tenchi wouldn't just stand there as he saw a friend bleeding to death! He wouldn't look at me with cold and lifeless wooden eyes!

_Wooden eyes….?_

I stood up ignoring the pain in my arms.

_This isn't Tenchi!_

I clenched my fist as I saw more blood pour out; I was loosing blood and fast! I looked at the Puppet Tenchi with a glare that could destroy the world. I was majorly pissed! How dare someone copy my best friend's image and get away with it!

I numbed my senses as I pulled a fist and ran at the Puppet Tenchi, a purple essence that looked like flames covered my fist, I saw it but I paid no attention to it. When my fist connected with the Puppet Tenchi's chest it flew backwards disintegrating to ash.

I looked at my fist as the purple flames retreated, I had no idea of where that had come from. As soon as the flame disappeared a figure appeared ten feet away from me.

"Well well it looks like test subject fourteen has survived the test." The man chuckled.

"And it looks like this little test subject actually has Shinobi talent, she has the chakra, and a powerful Shinobi lineage that was rumored to have been wiped out eleven years ago, and now I see the heir to the Dokugan has finally emerged." He paused "It seems that test subject fourteen may be the one I can pass my knowledge to." He chuckled evilly.

I looked at him _'Dokugan what the fuck is this guy talking about_?'

He smirked at me "Your eyes show it, after throwing that punch they have turned the color purple." He stated bluntly.

This guy with electrified black hair, eyes that seemed to have been once there but were now just black holes, and his skin was dangerously pale, and he smelled of blood.

He was now just a few feet from where I stood he held up his hand and pains shot through my head I saw hand signs, Jutsu names, genjutsu names, ninjutsu names, and taijutsu names, I saw a special hand sign also…It looked like he was pointing a gun with his arm as I saw a bolt of pure raw energy shoot out from the two fingers.

I collapse on the floor completely drained of energy, my head hurt from the knowledge transfer; it had all come so quickly I was surprised that my head didn't explode.

All he did was look at me and smirk than he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, he just left me there lying in my own pool of blood, I felt the Genjutsu wear away, and as it wore away people came into view and the sound was back, I heard a scream and I succumbed into darkness.

**A/N: Took me awhile to finish this chapter lol well anyways plzz review! **


	4. Meeting Lord Hokage!

My Life In Naruto!

Summary: Kami wakes up in the hospital yet again but this time it's Lord Hokage in there with her waiting for her to wake up! And what's worse is that what the guy in last chap. Said was true, her eyes did turn purple and are no longer a muddy brown.

**A/N: If you're wondering what Kami in the story looks like just go to my profile because I drew her than scanned her in the computer than I used photo impression work shop to modify her. Lol….**

Chapter 4: Meeting Lord Hokage!

_I recognize that light and danmit to hell! I wanna sleep!_ I grudgingly tuned my head away from the light and opened my eyes, but when I opened my eyes I didn't expect to see Lord Hokage sitting by my bed side!

I sit up quickly and cringe my eyes in pain as my arms felt like they were threatening to burn off "Lord Hokage what-t are you doing here!?"

He motioned for me to lie back down.

When I laid back down, the pain subsided, Lord Hokage gave me a sad look.

"Relax my dear child, your arms are still healing even after our best medic Shinobi healed your arms you have to be gentle otherwise they'll start to bleed again because of strain." Lord Hokage said sternly but kindly.

I sighed; _doesn't look like I'm gonna get out of here any time soon. _

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

He grimaced "three days young one, the medic Shinobi have told me your arms will be completely healed in about four days, the day the Chunin exams begin and that is if you are to go into these exams than you will have to get up early for one last check up for your arms."

_Chunin exams….But how, I'm not even a Shinobi?_

I sit up carefully "But Lord Hokage how can I go into the exams if I'm not even a Shinobi!?"

Calmly he said "Well because you have an ancient power that was rumored to of died out fourteen years ago when the Tsubaka clan was wiped out and its new born infant heir disappeared."(A/N: I know I said eleven last chap. But his info was wrong.)

I was scared to ask my question "What-t-t caused the Tsubaka clan to be completely wiped out?"

He closed his eyes and sighed "They were slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame of the Akatski." (A/N: I can't remember fishy's last name…) He looked at me sternly "And now the heir of the Tsubaka's just happens to be found by Kakashi in the forest unconscious, you are meant to be a Shinobi."

I tilt my head down with half closed eyelids "Me a Shinobi?"

He nodded his head yes "Your already large amounts of chakra reserves are starting to get out of hand, if you do not master your Shinobi talents than you will be seen as a threat to everyone in the world!" He put a bit harshly.

I looked at my hands; _a threat to everyone in the world? If I don't master my Shinobi talents everyone will….die?_

I look at Lord Hokage and nod my head yes "Ok I'll take the Chunin exams to control my chakra." I dug through my newly acquired information on how to maintain chakra control; I found the hand sign and started to control my chakra.

Lord Hokage smiled "than to say you are a true Shinobi then you will need this…" He pulled out a Leaf head band from his inner chest pocket.

I opened my eyes with a surprised expression; he had tied the head band onto my head while I was controlling my chakra.

He was at the door "Oh and your new teammates will be here to see you shortly, goodbye, we will meet again Kami."

I looked at him as he left the room I was still dazed at what he did, I had a headband even though I never went through the Become a Genin Test, like how Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did.

I realized I wasn't controlling my chakra! And quickly went back to honing it.

Twenty minutes later….

'Knock knock' I looked at the door and heard the door open "Kami you have some visitors here to see you!" Came the cheery voice of Miss Fujimori.

And in came in order; Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake (A/N: did I spell it right?)

"You!" I yell and point at them; _they're my teammates!? Holy Fuck!_

I realize the mistake I made of pointing so suddenly at them, a whole lotta pain in my arms, I didn't show it though even though I wanted to cry.

Miss Fujimori said that they could stay as long as they liked since my arms are making such a speedy recovery, Kakashi thanked her and closed the door on her way out.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were the same and cried out unison "Hey you're that girl who gave Kanekuro the bunny ears and than ran off!"

I made the hand signs again "well I can talk while doing this, so why did Lord Hokage make me team 7's newest partner?"

Kakashi was reading his porn book "well he thought that I was the best candidate to keep an eye on you." He flipped a page.

I glared while my eyes were still closed "Hn."

My arms were starting to hurt intensely; I put a firm clamp on my chakra as I got it back to passive again.

My eyes still closed "Well I was hoping that I would be placed with someone _other_ than _Sasuke Uchiha."_

The pain came back; I scrunched up my face in concentration as I berated my chakra down. "Whose brother is a dirty rotten murdering S-Class Criminal bastard that deserves to die!" I shouted that last part as my chakra started to spin out of control I could literally feel it spike out around me breaking from my clamp.

Kakashi jabbed the side of my neck and my chakra went back to its passive state, I was breathing heavily sweat coming down my face my hands still in the same position.

Kakashi merely went back to reading his book "That's why Lord Hokage assigned you to team 7 so if your chakra like just now spun out of control was so I could repress it." He flipped a page.

I looked at him still breathing heavily, I put my arms down, he brought my arms back up "Keep honing your chakra." He instructed me calmly.

I was pissed that I had to keep doing this; I'd show him, I made the hand signs again and went back to honing my chakra.

This time to my surprise holding it in had gotten better every time my chakra got out of control he would jab my neck again and after each jab my control on my chakra was stronger! After the twenty second time I was exhausted.

I fell backwards breathing heavily eyes closed I was so tired!

Kakashi flipped a page again "Ok I think that's enough for today, Kami good job."

Kakashi looked up from his book "Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto time to leave you can visit Kami tomorrow if you like." And he dissipated into thin air.

Sakura and Naruto waved goodbye and Sasuke just gave me a glance.

I opened my eyes; _Wow I never thought it would be so hard to maintain chakra control!_ I sighed; _this is going to be a looong adventure!_

I let sleep take me, and dreamt about mom, dad, my sister, my friends in high school, the most important one who I missed the most was Tenchi.

_I miss them so much…… _zzzzzz.

**A/N: Do you like it its not to quirky is it? Plzz review! **


	5. A flashback and the test before the Exam

My Life In Naruto!

Summary: It's the day before the Chunin exams and Kami finally spills about what happened in the Hokage Tower, will this information be a shock to the Hokage, will it set the rest of Team 7 on bad terms with Kami?

_A/N: ~Sigh~ I wish Deidara could appear soon but its too early in the game…._

_*Deidara tackles huggles Mi94*_

_Deidara: Then why not put me in the story early yeah?_

_Mi94: No I can't do that! It would completely throw the story off and I have to think of my readers/__**reviewers**__ needs first before my own Dei-kun!_

_*Deidara kisses Mi94 on the cheek*_

_Deidara: I'm fine as long as you put me in the story yeah._

_*Mi94 blushes profusely and faints in Deidara's arms*_

_Sasori: Camillia-chan just wants you to read, review and enjoy the story. _

…_._

…_._

_Sasori: And if you don't review Deidara here will kill you, no threats whatsoever._

Chapter 5: A flashback and the test before the exams!

Kami's pov.

~~~~~The day before the Chunin Exams~~~~~

Me sitting by the river watching it flow by was almost soothing, if only _that_ conversation hadn't of popped up mere hours before. I looked at my arms frowning: _Why do people have to get mad at me all the time?_

I closed my eyes remembering what Naruto had said:

"_You are not a Shinobi! You never will be!"_

I opened my eyes to stare at the sun setting sky "So Naruto you think I'll never be a Shinobi, huh?"

_Why do those words hurt me most of all?_

I gave the river one last look before getting up to go home.

_Home…? A small apartment with a closet sized bedroom, tiny bathroom that could barely fit the shower toilet __and_ _sink, with a small pathetic kitchen/living/dining room? With its dark forlorn exterior that's been neglected for some time? Its interior is nice with blah bright colors like wood paneling and a concrete floor; it's hardly worth the honor of being called a home, more like a shed. But hey, it was the cheapest apartment that I could find that was already furnished, it costed 690 yen that meant I had 310 yen left._

_I had used that last yen to buy me a different outfit then the one I was wearing that the nurses gave me, civilian clothing. I'm not good with the whole shopping business but I did have a fashion sense….I think._

_A dark purple short sleeved shirt, black corduroy shorts that went just above my knee, black Hanes socks, with the accustomed Shinobi footwear except they were black then I put my Leaf head band on my forehead._

I sighed I couldn't believe I was thinking about clothes and houses right now after what happened.

~~ Flash Back ~~

_**Kami's pov**_

"_**Kakashi sensei is late again" Sakura mumbled.**_

_**Team 7 had been called down to meet at the river but evidently the teacher was missing. I sighed thinking what a shame that the teacher can't put a good example being on time.**_

_**Naruto poked my arm "Hey how come your arms are all better, didn't you say that they would be completely healed **__**ON**__** the day of the chunin exam?"**_

_**I hit Naruto hard on the head causing a rather large bump to appear "Yea I did say that but as you can see you dumbass! That they healed earlier than was expected!" I've always been a bit touchy when people would touch me, never really could hug another person besides family.**_

_**Sakura butted in "Hey you never did say on how your arms got damaged you know." **_

_**I grimaced and looked away the memory still carved into my mind on how that strange man gave me all his knowledge on the Shinobi ways, jutsu's, forbidden jutsu's, Shinobi history, ext. I was a ultimate power conduct after he gave me all that knowledge.**_

_**I still shiver at the thought of the 13 other people that had died from insanity or from the massive chakra that was activated within them tearing, disintegrating there bodies apart.**_

_**I'm very lucky to be alive right now.**_

_**I didn't realize that they had been calling my name out, and snapping there fingers in front of me till now "What? What?"**_

_**They anime sweat dropped.**_

"_**Uh Sakura asked you a question remember!" Naruto was mad that I had zoned out.**_

"_**Yea and you just totally fazed out!" Sakura was also mad that I had zoned out.**_

_**Kakashi jumped next to us "Well I'm glad to see were getting along."**_

_**Naruto and Sakura cried out unison "You're late!"**_

_**Kakashi took four papers out of his Jonin vest "I have all recommended you for the Chunin exams." He handed us the papers.**_

_**He looked at me "Kami, Lord Hokage has asked me since I am your mentor, to ask you a few questions."**_

_**I watched Naruto and Sakura squabble a bit before nodding; I knew that I would have to spill about what happened before they found me in a pool of my own blood.**_

_**Kakashi nodded**_

"_**Ok first question; why were you in the forest unconscious five days ago?**_

_**Kami's Answer: I can't remember it much it's blurry, but I was walking home from school when I found a letter in my house with my name on it, When I opened it and read it, sparkles fell all around me I think, than I blacked out.**_

'_**He wrote this down in a small notebook' **_

_**Kakashi: Second question; Do you know about your Dokugan and what it can do?**_

_**Kami's Answer: I don't completely understand the Dokugan myself but it's what keeps my Chakra up and running no matter what amount of Chakra I use.**_

'_**He eagerly wrote this down'**_

_**Kakashi: Third question; How did you hurt your arms, I know that they were severely burned, **__**but **__**I want to know how they were burned.**_

'_**I look at the water before looking into his one eye'**_

_**Kami's Answer: I was going to Lord Hokage to ask him on how to get home but now it seems impossible. When I got to the tower a piece of paper with my name on it, of course I knew better than to trust the paper so I took out my hair tie and dropped it on the paper it exploded I was lucky enough to make my self move before I was blown to bits but when I opened my eyes a puppet that looked just like my best friend was where the paper had been. At first I didn't notice it was a fake but when I looked at the eyes they were wooden and I knew it was just a fake then all hell seemed to break loose as I destroyed the puppet with just one purple chakra covered fist.**_

'_**I paused and looked at my right hand remembering the feel of the chakra before continuing on'**_

_**Then a man with dark holes for eyes, electrified black hair, dangerously pale skin, and he reeked of blood appeared, he seemed like he was talking to himself, he called me his 14**__**th**__** test subject and that I was worthy of his knowledge of jutsu, he then transferred all his knowledge to me by force using a forbidden jutsu and thus started my career as a Shinobi because my Chakra was going off the charts.**_

'_**I clench my fingers into a fist as I remember that sickening smirk on his face'**_

_**Kakashi jotted the whole story down and told me that was all that he needed to know and he seemed to dissipate into thin air.**_

_**I looked at the rest of the members of Team 7; they were giving me the most peculiar glares. "What? Do you have a problem with me, if you don't then quit glaring at me?" I tell/ask them.**_

_**Naruto pointed at me "You mean you've never been to the Shinobi Academy!? And that your only becoming a Shinobi because…because of some sick freak who you think used a Forbidden Jutsu on you to transfer knowledge!" He fumed, he was obviously pissed at me because I gained my knowledge pretty easily, I could tell Sakura and Sasuke were thinking the same thing.**_

_**I glared at them all "Hey Naruto! I'm lucky to be alive, do you know what could of happened to me if my insane amount of Chakra that's **__**JUST**__** been activated!"**_

_**He continued on glaring at me.**_

_**I continued my explanation "I could've died from that insane amount of chakra, why do you think I have to focus my Chakra more than any of you!"**_

"_**Ok than, Why?!" Bill board brow asked (A/N: Don't kill me Sakura fans!)**_

_**I looked at my right hand again "Because my Chakra comes back as soon as I use it, it never depletes." I clench my fingers into a fist.**_

_**They were shocked at that.**_

_**Naruto just glared at me again "Well I don't care if your chakra never depletes!"**_

_**He pointed at me and shouted "You are not a Shinobi! You never will be!" He turned and ran, he was literally pissed. Sasuke gave me a cold monotone voice "Naruto's right you're only a mockery of the Shinobi, I don't want someone like you on team 7." He turned and walked after where Naruto had run off, Sakura just stuck her tongue out at me and ran after Sasuke. When I couldn't see them anymore, I fell on my knee's shaking, shaking from those cruel words just said.**_

~~~~~ END FLASH BACK ~~~~~

When I got to my house it was dark and I was crying, I was literally upset at there words I couldn't even turn the door knob to get in, so I just decided to go onto the roof.

I jumped up there with my Chakra infused legs and just looked up to the stars. I didn't lay down because I could feel a presence of a Shinobi, he wasn't too powerful actually it felt more like a shadow clone to me.

I rubbed away my tears as I took a deep big breath and let it out; I looked towards the place where the shadow clone was hiding, behind a tall wooden fence about ten feet away from me "Come out before I get serious and kill you." speaking loudly.

Out jumped the Shinobi from his hiding place landing on top of the fence "Heh how did you know I was here I was using powerful illusion Genjutsu, you shouldn't of been able to sense me." He took out a Kunai and rocket jumped towards me, I moved so quickly he didn't see me plunge a Kunai in his shadow cloned ass skull "You are just an illusion but your Kunai is real, but before you could strike me I moved to quickly for your shadow clone and this is the outcome now." The shadow clone was gone with a 'poof '. And I felt the Chakra signature disappear.

When I looked up to the sky it was cloudy, and ready to rain which it did. I just stood there standing in the rain letting it poor down on me.

_You are not a Shinobi! _

_I don't want someone like you on Team 7_

_Like you…._

_You……_

_A/N: OMG THIS SOUNDS SO DAMN EMO! _

_P.S. = Remember Sasori's and Deidara's words my lovely reviewers!_


	6. The Chunin Exam part 1!

My Life In Naruto!

Summary: Kami hates Sasuke, still hates Itachi, but could this inter dimensional girl find a boy any boy to fawn over? --*Mi94 pushes that part of review into the trash… Begins to write again* Kami hates Sasuke to oblivia and still hates Itachi. She finds a heirloom directed towards her… Sono Oni Juumi a powerful demonic sword that only her family could handle without being killed.

Disclaimer: *raises fist at computer* I don't FUCKING own Naruto!

A/N:

*Mi94 claps excitedly* Keep those reviews coming and Dei-kun won't have to kill you! (No threats whatsoever)

Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams Part 1!

Naruto's Pov

Walking towards the building where the Chunin Exams would be held I was pretty excited but I was wondering where Kami was?

_Ha she probably gave up the ways of becoming a Shinobi, the weakling! I would never give up that easily, especially when someone told me I couldn't do it!_

Sasuke's Pov

Walking with Naruto and Sakura to the Chunin Exams wondering where the fuck Kami is?

"It looks like Kami took our words pretty serious yesterday, huh? Naruto said breaking the silence.

I was pissed "Che, a real Shinobi would never let one's words get to---!" I was hit on the head by a fist behind me.

When I turned around to retaliate on my attacker I was met with the most evil of glares, it was Kami!

She spat out in words that dripped with poison "Hey watch it Sasutard! If I were you I'd be careful what I'd say around people who are right behind you, bastard!"

Glaring at her "Is that a threat?"

Sakura's Pov

When I turned around I didn't expect to see a glaring match between Sasuke and Kami "Uwa--?! Kami! When did you get here?" I was surprised! I didn't expect Kami to come behind us so quietly at all!

She straightened and looked at me glaring still "Well if you must know, I just got here right when Sasutard was saying ' a real Shinobi would never let one's words get to them'" Kami said in a mock high pitch squeaky voice.

Something was different about Kami, was it the dark cloak she wore that seemed to make her look more intimidating?

_Wait cloak? She wasn't wearing a black cloak yesterday?_

I was curious "Hey Kami where'd you get the cloak, because you look so much older in it." She glared at me even more "None of your business _Haruno_."

I started twitching when she empathized Haruno, but all she did was walk past us towards the building but stopped after ten meters before smiling and turning slightly to us.

"Are you coming or do you all wanna stay Genin you lazy wimps?" smiling still.

From Naruto's and Sasuke's looks on there faces they got it all right, she was acting like she was mad at us. What shocked me most was on how she could act like that without being seen through by me _**OR**_ Sasuke.

Kami's Pov

When they ran towards me I thought of how stupid they were to believe that little smile I gave them! Of course I forgave Sakura in my mind and I knew how Naruto could get when it came to the ways of the Shinobi so I forgave him also. But the Uchiha… No I will not forgive him at all!

When we came into the building there was a group of Genin at the door of the room we needed to be in of course I saw the Genjutsu right away but I said nothing, just played along.

When I saw the boy in green spandex sitting on the ground I couldn't hold in what I needed to say to rile things up "Well if it isn't Rock Lee." Everyone looked at me "Do I know you?" He asked, confused.

Smirking at him "quite the contrary Lee you know nothing of me but I know all about you." He seemed to hide back shock but it failed.

I laughed a little "Why so surprised Lee, I heard about the boy who could only do Taijutsu, you are a Taijutsu specialist, no talent at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu it's pitiful." He made a grr sound and face, I smirked "Oh did you take that as an insult? I meant for it to be a compliment but it seems it's true about that one saying." I studied my fingernails before continuing on "that people see and hear things differently, I meant for my comment to be a compliment but instead you took it as an insult."

It took awhile but he finally realized that what I said wasn't a insult but a compliment "You didn't direct that comment at me to make fun of me?" I smiled at him "Nope not at all, but it does take people awhile to understand what I mean so your not the first."

He nodded and got up smiling that he had been complimented by a what he thought a higher Shinobi besides Gai "Thank you your words were hard to understand at first, but I now realize you weren't intending to be mean."

He held out his hand "I am Rock Lee a Genin and you are?"

We shook hands "My name is Tsubaki Tsubaka but you can call me Kami (Kae-mii) I'm a Genin also, it's a pleasure to meet the famous Rock Lee!" When I said I was a Genin everyone was shocked well besides Team 7 "Ha ha I bet you all thought I was a Jonin weren't you?" I laugh a little "Well I'm a Genin here to become a Chunin just like all of you."

I turn to my Teammates still smiling "I'll let you three take care of this, I have to go attend to something another floor up." I turned and walked to the third floor knowing that for Lee to declare his love for Sakura, and for a battle between the Uchiha and Lee I would have to be absent from their minds for a little while.

Coming up to the room I needed to be in I saw Kakashi standing in front of the door "Hey Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" He looked at me "Where is Sasuke and the others?" I shrug "Dunno I guess still on the floor below." Kakashi made a 'hmm' sound "well good I needed to talk to you alone anyways." Curious I asked him what he wanted to know.

He was silent for a minute "Has Sakura come also?" I reply yes. "Has Sasuke come here to?" I nod my head yes. "And has Naruto also come?" I say yep. "And you're here to become Chunin with them." I smile and say yup. He sighed and I heard him mumble this isn't good.

Looking behind me the team still wasn't here _what's taking so long for them to get here, Rock Lee's fight shouldn't of lasted that long?_

A carrier pigeon appeared with a note tied to its foot; Kakashi took the note from the bird and read it. He sighed "Well it looks like Lord Hokage has made an exception for you Kami." He interrupted himself when he looked past me to see the rest of Team 7 coming towards us, I asked him what the exception was but he told me to hush. When the others came to stand beside me that's when he spoke.

"Glad you came Sakura for your sake and the others." Kakashi said.

We all made 'huhs?'

"Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam." He continued.

"Why whadda you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the Exam, that's the way it's always been." He stated. I gasped a little, there wasn't three here there was four. I was holding them all back because of me, I'm the extra addition!

The true three looked at me as if I were a alien "What? Stop staring at me!" I looked away from there seemingly intense stares.

Kakashi looked at the true three "But, Lord Hokage has made an exception for Kami, she may participate in the Exams and continue on with you as a team." We looked at him; inside I was relieved to hear that in fact I was so relieved that I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly.

"But sensei you said the decision to take the Exam was up to the individual." Sakura stated changing the subject, I was happy she did too.

"That's right I did." Kakashi took the hint.

"Then was that a lie?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked towards the window "Sort of, it is an individual's decision but it affects all of you…I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you." Naruto nodded and made hmph sound.

"At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have for Sasuke or Naruto….I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will." Kakashi looked serious.

"Wait a minute do you mean, that if the others had shown up and I decided not to come with them?" Sakura asked him.

"It would be the end of the line if you hadn't come along, I couldn't of let the others in, but its all a good point. Your all here and you're here for all the right reasons…." He paused.

"Sakura." She smiled, "Naruto" He smiled also, "Sasuke" He smirked/smiled, "And Kami." I smiled happily that I wasn't going to be left behind "I'm proud of you, couldn't ask for a better team, good luck." He stepped aside to let us through.

Naruto being his goofy self "We won't let you down sensei! Believe it!"

We walked through the doors happy as could be, but it seemed to of been crushed when we saw all the other Genin there. There probably was about a sixty other Genin Shinobi there.

I looked around with a smile _Ha like I'm gonna let a bunch of foreign Shinobi get to me!_ "Wha-t-t is this?" Naruto said his face full of shock, "Gee I guess were not alone!" She was scared, I decided to share my happy mood "Don't worry Sakura their not scary at all, their just Chunin wannabe's."

I smiled at her and she hit me hard on the head, of course I expected it but I think I'll let her enjoy the moment "Hey what was that for Sakura?!" She glared at me "Hey were Chunin wannabe's to ya know!"

I rubbed my head as I saw Ino Yamanaka run and latch on to Sasuke. Sakura was majorly pissed off from me and to make her pissyness even worse she saw Ino hugging Sasuke's arm. I make a successful effort in holding laughter.

Of course I ignored the conversation to look around to see who's here and who's not here;

Lets see I see Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, Neiji, Lee, Kabuto, and that's all who I could remember from the top of my head.

Looking at Kiba+Akamaru, Hinata, Shino and even Kabuto who had come up to us and was now sharing his information cards with us. I asked what the conversation was about again. They anime sweat dropped, and Sakura started yelling at me to pay more attention and not zone out.

Naruto suddenly pointed his fist towards the other Genin in the room and made a stupid graah noise and smiled "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of ya, believe it!" He proclaimed, my eye twitched as I held in my smile so did Sasuke, Ino told Sakura to make her boyfriend shut up and than they yelled at each other a bit before Sakura put Naruto in a headlock telling him to shut up.

That's when those sound Shinobi made their move, weaving silently and quickly towards their victim Kabuto. The one with the wind tunnels in his hands threw two Kunai at him and Kabuto slid backwards to dodge, that's when the other threw the punch at Kabuto.

Kabuto was then thrown skidding backwards his glasses broke suddenly Kabuto fell on his knees coughing hard. There was a very uncomfortable silence after that there was a poof of smoke and a voice "Alright you baby face degenerats pipe down and listen up!" We turned to the voice as the smoke faded away a man with scars on his face followed by a number of other Shinobi were behind him.

"Its time to begin, I'm Ibiki Marino your proctor and from this moment your worse enemy." He smirked at us I could tell that some of the other Genin were scared shitless because of him, but none of the 10 Genin rookies were scared.

I dazed off as he began yelling at the Sound Shinobi, by the time he was done ranting I was thinking of how I would beat the shit out of those Sound Shinobi I nodded to myself "Hmm yes, yes… That sounds like the perfect way to beat them shitlessly" The proctor came up to me "Girl didn't you here me no fighting or are you to stupid to listen to my words!"

Sakura started snapping her fingers in front of my face; I blinked "What? What was conversation again?" I look at Sakura with a confused expression and everyone in the room anime sweat dropped.

Sakura put me in a headlock and told me not to be so scatter brained all the time, and the Procter just glared at me "Sakura. You. Can. Let. Go. Now!" I spluttered she let me go, _woo I'm able to breath again._ Looking towards the proctor "Right no fighting, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them go on as if nothings happened." I pause and bring my arm up in front of me my fingers in a fist "I will find them after the Chunin Exam and we'll see what's stronger; me or their sound." I smirk at the sound Shinobi who seemed shocked that I had found out what made Kabuto hurt.

The proctor nodded "Fine as long as there is no fighting during the Exam." I nodded with a smirk still on my face.

The proctor turned to the rest of the Genin "Now if were ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam, hand over your paperwork. In return you will each be given a number this number will determine where you sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated." Naruto couldn't believe his ears "what…Did he say written?" The guy with the nose problem made the stack of papers he held crackle a little and Naruto freaked "No not a written test! Nooo way!" I sighed he was so predictable at times.

Ten minutes later were all sitting down.

Sighing outwardly I look at my number it was the number sixty one, because I was in the line last.

"Ok just breath in than out it's just a test, it's not like it's gonna jump up and eat me…." I look at the paper; I always did flunk out on a test. I shook my head to clear it of negative thoughts and thought about beating those sound Shinobi and Sasuke into the ground I smiled and gave off a dazed expression.

The test begun and all I did was look up to the ceiling, I knew what the test was about I watched the episode I would use my Glass Jutsu to make reflections on the ceiling, smirking at the ceiling as I caught a reflection on a unlucky bastard, it was Shikamaru. Whose test was completed already, he would give me all the answers.

Quickly writing them down I looked up again and lean back in my chair with a fazed expression I was bored and my thoughts began drifting to my parents, my little sister and my friends in my old school.

_Man I miss them so much…I wonder how there doing without me?_

Frowning, wondering how in the hell I was supposed to get back home? Sure I could be a pain in the ass to them all but I know they miss me, I still wonder if this is some crazed messed up dream and I'm about to wake up from.

Sighing outwardly I look towards the sentinels that were placed throughout the room they watched everyone like hawks, two of'em even looked exactly like those two kids who were guarding the genjutsu'ed doorway.

Looking at my paper I saw a fly on my paper I made hm sound I slowly covered the bug by sneaking my hand behind it and catching it off guard bringing it slowly under the table and letting it go.

_Shino will have to do better than that._

Sand moved all throughout the room I closed my eyes quickly to avoid the sand from getting into my eyes _So Gaara's doing that Jutsu huh? Well I so can't to face him when he's Kazekage! Heh heh…_ Starting to snicker to myself outloud but quickly covered it with coughing. "Hn..You think this test is funny little brat?" A sentinel asked me loudly, I turn my head to look at the source of the voice, eyes still closed smiling big at him "Why not at all… Mr. Sentinel sir…I just find it strange that I can't see at the moment, there is sand in the air so I cant open my eyes at all without them burning to the pits of hell…'cough' 'cough'" the Sentinel took the answer and settled down and was quite once again. I could feel a little tension in the air coming from the sand ninja genin; Gaara, Temari; and Kankuro.

Soon after that the tenth question came.

"Alright listen up here's the tenth and final question." Proctor exclaimed.

I look back up to the ceiling and sigh inwardly.

"But before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." He glared, just then Kankuro came in "Ah made it just in time." The sentinel closed the door "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom _enlightening_?" Kankuro was hiding shock but I could see right through it. "Well take your seat." Kankuro then walked to his seat and sat down.

"These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." I look at him, he finally got my attention that's for sure I made a pfft sound, like he can scare me.

"Very well then rule number one; each of you is free to choose not to be given the tenth question, it's your decision." He told us, I look towards Naruto he was surprised. "Whoa so what's the catch, lets say we don't take the tenth question than what?!" Temari spoke up I nodded my head in agreement to her question.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine you'll get a zero….In other words you fail." Ibiki smirked at all of us "and that means of course both your teammates fail as well." Everyone was murmuring "what" and "No way".

Leaning my chair into the correct position I glared at the Proctor acting like I was concerned.

"Not so fast you didn't let me finish, if you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail…." He paused and glared at us "You will be barred from taking the Chunin Exam ever again!" He said louder.

Looking towards Naruto he was shaking all over:

_Come on Naruto say your 'bring it on' line!_

Naruto raised a shaky hand and seemed to hold it there than slam it down hard on the table "Nah ah no way! No way am I gonna let a question get to me so bring it on!"

I nodded my agreement feeling an itchy feeling in my throat, at first I ignored it but then it started to get annoying, clearing my throat as softly as I could without causing attention to myself.

Then a brownish red sheet with four Kunai attached to it stuck into the ceiling and the ground a woman jumped in front of the sheet she smirked at us "You guys this isn't time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi! Lets move on to the next stage! Next! Follow me!" I raised a eyebrow at her, Mr. Morino poked his head from behind the sheet "Read the atmosphere Anko…" Anko blushed visibly and turned to look at him "seventy-nine?! Ibiki you let twenty-six teams slide by?" Anko asked Ibiki, he smiled a little "I guess, the first exam this time around was to easy." Ibiki looked at her " It seems like this time, there are a lot of excellent candidates." Anko let out a exasperated sigh "Huh! Well alright.. I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam!" She turned to look at us "I'm getting excited. I'll give you the details tomorrow. We'll be changing locations, so get information from your Jonin sensei about the location and the time! That's it. Your dismissed."

_**The Next Day at The Forest of Death…Oooooo sooo scary!**_

Coming up to the forest we were supposed to be locked in for who knows how long I started coughing again and felt a wave of dizziness "Danmit ground stop spinning around!" I mumble to my self, Naruto pulled my sleeve and I gave him a 'don't bother me' look he backed away a bit before asking "He-y-y Kami? We were wondering what your specialties at Jutsu were?"

Closing my eyes and sighing "Yea I know you've never seen what I can do at all…" turning to look at him "I do not know my specialties Naruto kun…We'll have to see during this second part of the exam…'cough'cough'" covering my mouth while looking towards the forest.

"Kami are you all right?" Sakura Timidly asked me.

I glare at her "Of course I am I've been through worse than a simple little cold." Sakura still looked worried, sighing I try to reassure her "Sakura I'll tell you this now, my immune system will take care of the virus and this cold will blow off in a day or two."

I turn around and bump into a chest, it was… it was…. Kankuro.

He grabbed the front of my cloak and glared at me "Well, well it's the little wall flower that gave me the bunny ears, in that forest I'm going to find you and you'll be sorry that you ever met me…"

_Threats? He's threatening me? _I glare at him "You're seriously threatening me? Ha don't make me laugh. I could turn you inside out right now if I wanted to so if I were you I would hmm… what's the phrase I'm looking for oh yeaaa, let me go before I fucking beat your fucking sorry emo ass into the fucking ground ya fucking bastard!" He glared at me "what did you say!" and pulled back a fist and threw the fist forwards, throwing my arms up and slide down out of my cloak and jump backwards sliding a little, I glare at him _That cloak is meant to hide my fucking sword! _

A sword I had found in the ninja's weapon forgery it called out to me, I couldn't resist I asked for how much it was the owner just said it had a long history of killed masters, a demon sword called Sono oni Juumi; meaning The Demon's Tenth Sword.

Flash back….

Juumi was a obsidian blade sword, with a enhanced black iron hilt with its white tape where you would handle the sword seemed out of place on the dark metal, a dark metal figure of a dragon wrapped around the hilt of the sword with the most evilest looking amethyst eyes glaring out from the dark metal. The whole time a dark aura was pouring out from it, the cloak is what kept the aura from being felt.

How I got the sword, I was a bit surprised when he took it down and handed it to me "Here my child I can tell the sword, this most evil of swords is calling out to you…maybe just maybe you are the one who it will not be destroyed from its most horrific power and you may have it free of charge." The man smiled at me "Actually this sword used to belong to the Tsubaka clan that was wiped out fourteen years ago and only Tsubaka clan members are able to handle the sword, since then the sword has killed all predecessors before you who owned the sword." I hold the sword tight to me and held in tears;

_This sword is mine by heritage? Something that belonged to my blood family? Is it possible? _The man asked me what was wrong, shaking my head that I was all right I look at him and tell him thank you and then….Left.

End Flash back…

People were staring at me, at the sword the cloak was a seal on the sword to keep it hidden from everyone, and no one could see it. The sword _was_ Genjutsued to make it look like it wasn't there at all… but now? Everyone could see it!

Glaring at Kankuro who was just staring at the sword on my back "Kankuro give back the fucking cloak back or DIE!" I lunge at him, kunai in hand and when he was about to counter attack I snatched the cloak out of his hands and jumped and slid backwards regaining my posture I look at the cloak;

I didn't really want to put it back on at all cause it made me feel warm and hot and all sweaty like, actually I was wearing something fashionable that I actually wanted to show off; A black tank top with the fish net under shirt thing, the tank top stopped just above my belly button and wasn't swishing all about like Ino's did, no my tank top was held in place by the black leather strap belts from the swords black sheath(A/N: Um the leather strap belts look like what Link in Zelda wears…). Then my black pants were baggy but were held up from the swords sheaf's bottom strap belt part and then a dark purple sash went over that bottom sheaf belt it looked like a imitation of Gaara's sash around his waist but the sash part that was hanging out there was only one in the front; then my shoes were black ninja foot wear that showed my perfectly cut dark purple painted toenails. My Shuriken holster was on my right leg and my black pouch was on my back waist waiting to be opened. My hands weren't really exposed much when the cloak was on but now you could see dark purple nail polish on my fingernails.

Quickly putting the cloak back on without a moment's hesitation, Sono Juumi disappeared and the evil aura dissipated. Turning to look at Anko who was smirking at us she was getting ready to say something. All the Chunin wannabe's seemed to gawk at the forest.

"Ok listen up! This is the location for the 'second exam', the forty- fourth training field. Also known as the…Forest of Death." An ominous wind blew, I didn't really care right at the moment because I was dealing with a splitting headache right now so I just closed my eyes and looked up to the sun I could feel its gentle yet dangerous rays hit my eyelids, it was…soothing.

My leg was suddenly bumped by a rock box thing; I open an eye to look down and sigh at the pathetic little box and went back to dazing off. The big bang of exploding gun powder was right behind me I could still hear a ringing in my ears I glared at my inner eyelids.

The brats were doing their little interview to basically only team seven; finally they came to me and pulled on the sleeve of my cloak "I suppose you wanna interview me huh?" my eyes still closed and towards the sun "sigggh…alright from what I've overheard from your previous interviews you want to know about me and yadda yadda ya…"

Some shifty movements I could tell that they had nodded, they were afraid of me I could tell, of course I probably did not promote pretty good feelings to people probably cause I'm so emo looking… "My name is… and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke to forwarn you to know my real name isn't Kami." Hearing gasps coming from them and the little "what do you mean's" questions I tell them to shut up before continuing.

"My name is Tsubaki Tsubaka; I am the only known survivor of the Tsubaka clan that was wiped out fourteen years ago. I am fourteen years old, my height is 5'1, this is my natural hair color and eye color. Not so sure about my eyes though…. Sigh.

I hate ramen except the Ichiraku's ramen their ramen is exceptional; I am an artist, no one is a better artist than me in my _old _town where I _use_ to live. I have adoptive parents' and an adoptive sister; my mothers name is Jiiri Hita, my father is Kane Hita and my little sisters name is Kubi Hita."

I turn my head away from the sun to look at the little interviewers opening my eyes "I'll talk about my teammates now if you please." They nodded for me to go on, sighing and closing my eyes back toward the sun "Ok I'll start with Naruto kun….He may be a obnoxious brat sometimes but he is one of the most hardest working people I have ever met….I'm proud to call him my teammate."

Sakura….hn… I think she needs to give up on that loser Sasuke who's obviously not interested in her… But I can't hate her for that who's to say I can judge her on a pathetic school girl crush since I have a pathetic school girl crush on someone to…" being interrupted by Konahomaru "Sasuke?"

My body lurches to a paralyzed halt, my whole body was frozen. The little interviewers start laughing so I glare at them and hit them on the head causing big bumps to be visible "Hell no! Why would I like that fucking bastard! He is nothing more than an ass with a stick shoved up his butt! I was talking about someone else! And he doesn't fucking live here! Ok!" Giving them the evilest glares they nodded yes, about to cry because I was being so scary. Naruto yelled at me "Hey you shouldn't treat little kids like that!" I turn on him and glare he makes a little noise close to 'eep' and hides behind Sakura.

Rubbing my temples in frusteration, I was not making good impressions "Look lets just say that the guy who I like doesn't live here but somewheres else far far far away…. And before you ask the question do I miss him a lot….Yes I do miss him a lot I haven't seen him since _that _day. Nearly two weaks now…"

Frowning I look away back to Naruto and the gang "sorry guys I just have a splitting headache I'm not usually like this at all…" Turning to look at Konahomaru and his gang "and I'm sorry Konahomaru, to you and your friends I'll get it straight now…..I don't like Sasuke and I shouldn't of blown up at you guys, ha ha anyways how would you know who I was talking about…"

I flinch at Anko's voice "Alright listen up this is the Forest of Death and you'll soon see why." looking at Naruto who gave her the 'oh really' look, covering my face with my hand mumble idiot "This is the Forest of Death and you'll soon see why." He said that in a high pitched voice trying to mimic Anko's voice I sigh.

"Ha threats like that won't work on me one bit. I'm not scared at all!"

_The little idiot; obnoxious yes, smart… noo._

Anko smirked "really? You've got a lot of energy." Anko moved fast throwing the kunai that whizzed past cutting Naruto's cheek. She moved quickly behind him "A kid like you dies at the very beginning…" She touched his cheek and continued her torture "dappled with the red blood I like." She chuckled a bit and moved fast again bringing a second kunai out to defend herself from the ninja that was behind her, "I'm returning you're… kunai…"

Anko smiled "Thank you for taking the trouble…But don't stand behind me, thirsty for blood… If you don't want a quick death." The ninja slid back her tongue "well, its my nature to act up at the sight of red blood." I look at her, the snake manipulating ninja was evil, almost sinister looking "And my precious hair was cut so I got excited." The ninja turned and walked away saying sorry.

Watching the snake manipulator, she noticed I was staring at her "Why what is it that you are staring at me so?" She asked me, I cringed while giving my answer "I don't trust you! And do you think that little costume will work? I see through you, I know who you really are so stay the fuck away from my teammates! Or you'll be fucking sorry!" pointing at her giving her the most evil of glares.

She just laughed "I have no clue what you're talking about at all." And walked away.

Glaring at the ground I barely realized what I was doing I moved so fast that I pinned the snake manipulater with my elbow to her throat up against the chained fence of the Forest of Death "I said stay away from my teammates or you'll be sorry." I whisper the next part "Especially Sasuke you stay away from him, Orochimaru.." I said his name so quietly that it would only be heard by us two. His eyes widened in surprised as he glared at me.

Anko was beside me with a kunai pressed against my throat telling me to let go of the snake manipulator I glare even more "Oh I was just laying down some rules with this bitch." Letting Orochimaru go the skin puppet fell on her knee's gasping for breath as I released my elbow from his throat. Turning away back to my teammates I said to them "Sasuke remember this…. To be more powerful in order to defeat that certain person you have to have a special someone worth fighting for, to protect, to keep safe, and most importantly to love, Ok?" I ask/tell him he just looks at me surprised "why are you telling me that? I thought you hated me!" I give him a smile "Because for some reason I can't completely hate you you're my teammate and I'm just passing on some advice." I turn to look at the forest as Anko resumed her speech.

"Well, before we start the second part of the test I have to pass this out to you!" She pulled out a lot of papers from her coat she pointed at the papers "Before you can take part in the test you have to sign this." Naruto asked why she replied with a sparkle in her eye "Because from here on out there will be corpses, I have to get your consent to that…or it'll be my responsibility" she burst into laughter.

The paper came to me last so I got the last paper. "sigh why do I have a bad feeling about this…" looking at my teammates they looked a little nervous from what I said.

"Hey guys lets give it our all…I know we can pass this little obstacle." I try to bring there confidence up and it worked.

"Yea! We can do this believe it!"

"What a waste of time…"

"Yea we can do it! Were not scared…right guys?"

I smile at the forest "Yes we can do it!"

A/N: Wow this chapters sooo long I cant believe it! But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter oh and if you want to learn more about Kami (Tsubaki) just go to my profile lolz.


End file.
